flightrisingsubspeciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anvil Crawler
Lore "Anvil Crawler's, named after a naturally occurring lightning phenomenon that looks visually similar to their highly electrical appearance, first developed from average Wildclaw's that were living constantly alongside crystals growing plentiful in their desert habitat, but unlike most crystals these were electrically charged from the concentrated static in the air typical of the Shifting Expanse. Wildclaws, being lovers of 'all things shiny' had a tendency towards having prolonged concentrated contact carrying them to-and-fro while gathering and hoarding them in their lairs. Lightning dragons being naturally fond of collecting Charged Tungsten were unwittingly throwing a catalyst into the mix that set off a surprising domino effect across Wildclaw DNA. First, the conductivity & static energy charge the WC's were experiencing with the stones caused a pleasurable high and made them significantly more energetic and alert, electrical Breath charge was topped off to go much further and the Wildclaws (already having a naturally high metabolism) were able to perform their duties of hunting & gathering even better than before going all day without tiring, and with seemingly minimal negative health effects. Those noted being: Drop in concentration/attention span, fidgeting, and occasionally caused some reactive individuals to exhibit jumps in mood swings from hyperactivity to sudden calmness, and lastly that it was highly addictive. But after awhile they started to physically change too, their appearance directly reflected the electricity surging through them, and some possessed such great reserves of it they would visibly spark all over like live wires. This made scientists look closer at the situation. The Science It turns out that Charged Tungsten being a highly reactive metal to the electrically charged crystals in it's proximity, was being erratically absorbed through the skin like a poison, and Wildclaws are the only breed of dragon that cannot seem to filter this out of their system so it collects, and in large amounts would then behave like a virus and merge with the WC DNA enough to effectively alter their biological code. (This means it could also be passed on to offspring.) The bodies of dragons who were affected took on similar properties of Charged Tungsten simply being able to hold an unparalleled reserve of electricity, this spurs them to be extremely energetic and highly useful to their clans at hunting & gathering seeing as they almost never get tired and can do it all day long non-stop. That is, if they can stay concentrated enough not to run back to the lair every time they find a shiny. (There are many documented cases of Anvil Crawler's running back and forth 500+ times in one day before actually accomplishing their job because they couldn't resist picking up every shiny object they came across.) What's more was the first instance of this was on a NATURE dragon, it seems the effects can afflict any Wildclaw of any flight if exposed to large amounts of the static crystals + Charged Tungsten combo. This DNA change even caused non-lightning WC's to surge with and breathe lightning as if born to that flight, the only thing remaining unchanged was eye color and some sliver of abilities from their natal flight. It was shortly after this discovery that the scientists also found the further the stage this change was in, the higher the dependency of the individual to the Crystal + Tungsten addiction. Lack of physical contact and, more severely- lack of proximity to the stones caused a severe drop in vital function and Breath retainment, and it is suspected that prolonged separation could even cause death, so the subspecies is heavily reliant on the materials to survive" (Lightning Subspecies Encyclopedia). Creator: '''LunarMyst '''Standards and Breeding Information Colors and Color Ranges Primary * Phthalo-Aqua (8 colors) Secondary * Phthalo-Aqua (8 colors) Tertiary * Cyan-Aqua (3 colors) Genes Primary * Jupiter (Uncommon) Secondary * Secondary (Uncommon) Tertiary * Crackle (Uncommon) Breeds * Wildclaw (Rare) Category:Official Lightning Subspecies Category:Wildclaw Category:Multiple Primary Colors Category:Multiple Secondary Colors Category:Multiple Tertiary Colors Category:Single Primary Gene Category:Single Secondary Gene Category:Single Tertiary Gene Category:Lightning Element